Cheater, Cheater
by SparroeOrtiz78
Summary: Puckleberry hinting at Quick. Kind Soap Operaish.


**If this was me I would have left him but I can't break up Puckleberry ever.**

She stood with her hands flat on the counter as she listened to a message left on the machine. She had arrived home earlier than usual for her, most days she was at the theater until nine at night or later depending on the day or the play. Her husband wasn't home yet so she decided she'd make him dinner. She kicked off her Louis Vuitton heels by the door and pulled her sweater off as she walked into the house, the house that her wonderful husband had brought her as a wedding gift.

She smiled as she headed toward the kitchen, the one she had spent hours and days on to design, the one she had made sure her loving husband would be pleased with. She was about to head to the fridge when she saw the light blinking on the machine. She frowned and walked over to the island that they ate at most meals if it was just the two of them.

She reached out a slim finger to push the silver Play button. She heard a beep and then a voice that sometimes haunted her in her sleep. _Puck, HI, it's Quinn. You would pick up your cellphone so I called the house. I know you told me not to but it's important. _Pause. _I'm pregnant. We need to talk Puck. Okay well they need me so I'll talk to you later. _

She stared down at the white marble countertop and fighting the tears. Knowing that your husband was cheating on you was different that suspecting it. They had been married for five years but she didn't start suspecting him of cheating on her until the last year. She had let it go and hadn't confronted him about it because she didn't want him to leave.

She looked at the black machine wiping the tears away and deleting the message. She stood up straight and took a deep breath before placing a smile on her face. She went to the fridge pulled out chicken breast for stir fry.

She had just finished it up and was placing it in a bowl when she heard the front door open and close. She didn't call out because her there was a ball of emotion in her throat. She heard his footsteps coming into the kitchen but she didn't turn to look. She placed the frying pan in the sink and washed her hands. She closed her eyes for just a second before she turned around.

She picked up the bowl of stir fry and the bowl of rice walking to the Island where her cheating husband sat looking like a kid. "Babe I can't believe you cooked." He smirked at her making his hazel eyes crinkle at the sides. His dark brown hair was cut on the sides and back but long on top. He wore jeans and a t-shirt with his boots.

She swallowed thickly, "Yeah well I got off work early so I decided to cook for you." She placed a plate in front of him and watched as he piled rice and stir fry on to it. She sat on the bar stool beside him stiffly and trying not to think about her breaking heart.

"So how was your day?" He asked after a few bites of his food. She turned her head to look at him, the man she had loved since she was five years old, the man who made her laugh when she wanted cry, and the man who was her whole world.

She finished chewing her food, "Chaos but good. Daniel fall off stage so the director call a wrap on the entire day since he was in almost every scene." She didn't look into his eyes like she usually did. "How about your's?"

He wiped his mouth, "You know Sky?" She nodded Sky was his male intern who was way into comics. Sky had once told her she'd made a good X-23 which had made her curious; she'd looked it up and didn't know whether to be flattered or offended. "Well Sky lost my phone, his laptop, and Sam's planner. I don't know how he did it. I had to protect the guy from Sam."

She shook her head but knew why Sam was so upset about his planner. Sam didn't have a good memory and everything he had or needed to know was written down in the planner form example his wife's birthday and their anniversary. "Poor Sky. Poor Sam. Did you ever find it?"

She picked up their plates and headed to the sink to wash them. "Yeah. Sky left the bag with everything in it in a taxi. Lucky for us the cabbie was honest." She was the plates and pans she used to make dinner. Noah got him a beer and sat in the kitchen watching her; she ignored him as she placed lids on the bowls and placed them in the fridge for lunch.

She had finished cleaning and flip the light out over the sink, she made to leave the kitchen when Noah grabbed her arm, "Are you mad at me Rachel? Did I do something?" She shook her head no but honestly he had broken her heart.

"It's nothing just tired Noah." She didn't try to pull away and wouldn't look him in the eyes. "I'm going to shower and then watch Shameless which I missed last week due to your award show." She said it teasingly and hoping he wouldn't see through her façade right now.

He released her and she stepped away. "Hey," She was at the door when he called out to her; she turned to face him. "We'll talk after you get out of the shower." She smiled and nodded before turning away from him thinking 'not likely.'

She had cried in the shower; gasping hot sobs that would ruin her voice in the morning but she needed to let it out. She stepped out wrapping a towel around her and rubbing her hand across the steamed mirror; her nose and eyes were red which meant Noah would know she had been crying. He always knew.

She sighed, combed out her hair and braided it before leaving the bathroom. She opened the door to find her lying husband laying across their bed with his arms behind his head. She crossed the room to her closet, "You are mad at me Rachel." It was a statement. "Why are you mad?"

She clenched her fist beside her and turned toward her husband the man she loved and would do anything for and the boy who once stole her heart with love songs. She spoke their clenched teeth, "You want to know what's wrong with me?" She walked over to the bed where he had thrown his legs over the side facing her. "I'll tell you. The fact that I gave up ever having kids because of you."

He frowned at her. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about." She wanted to growl, to hit me, to break something but mostly she wanted to cry.

"Santana told me, she told me that this was a deal breaker, that we should have never married and she was right. I decided not to have kids because you didn't want them and I love you. Now though Noah you're having a baby and I'm not." Her voice broke on the last couple of words.

He stood up moving her to the side and frowning. She sat on the bed still crying while he started to pace. "Who told you that?" He demanded. She wasn't going to fight with him. He was going to leave her for some bitchy blond. She always knew it was too good to be true.

"No one. She left a message on the machine. I wasn't supposed to get here before you." She wiped her nose with the back of her hand as she stood up to get dress. Any anger she had was gone. She pulled on a pair of panties, a pair of cotton shorts and one of his white tees.

Noah was staring at her, shocked by the fact she wasn't throwing things or yelling at the top of her lungs. She was crying which she rarely did even in front of him these days. "Rachel, I can explain."

She held up her hand to stop him. This time when she spoke she looked him in the eyes showing him the pain she was in. "You don't need to explain. When you leave don't take the pictures, I'd," She gulped. "I'd like to keep them."

He wanted to scream at him and her; him for sleeping with Quinn and her for not fighting for them. "It's not fucking mine. She lied. Finn told me he was fucking her too. IT'S NOT FUCKING MINE." She didn't react. "Rachel I don't want kids unless it's with you and I made sure I used protection every single time."

She covered her ears, "I don't want to hear that, Noah please spare me with the details." It was a reaction but not the one he expected. It suddenly hit him what was going on in her head.

"Rachel damn it. None of this is your fault. I'm an asshole. Rachel I slept…." She covered her ears again. He pulled her hands away and held onto them. "I slept with her not because of anything you did. You're perfect. I guess I wanted to give you a reason to leave my sorry ass. Rachel I don't even like Quinn."

She sighed and asked him with a hopeless voice. "Then why would you sleep with her Noah?" He watched as a spark slowly entered her eyes.

"Because she was there and I couldn't let what everyone said before we got married and then afterwards that I wasn't good enough for you. That I would break your heart and I did Rachel. I've turned into my father even after I told you I wouldn't." He released her hands and started to walk away.

"Noah," he turned back to look at her. He watched as she pulled her hand back and then swung with an opened handed smack. He closed his eyes before he looked back to see Rachel with her hand over her mouth looking horrified at her actions. "Noah, I'm so sorry."

He shook his head at her, "You didn't cripple me Rach but shit does it burn." She walked up to him and placed a cool hand on his cheek. He looked down at his tiny wife who worried about him even when he was the biggest ass. "I'm okay. What about you?"

"A little heartbroken but we'll work it out. Noah please don't leave me. Even if that is your baby, please don't." Her big brown eyes looked up at him. She was always so open with him even when she didn't want to be.

"Rachel, I can't nor would I ever leave you." He pulled her close. "I can't leave my heart behind. Rachel I'm 100% sure that Quinn's kid ain't mine. Finn told me how far along she is which is 3 months. She wanted to talk to me about work and how much she can take off. I stopped sleeping with her six months ago after you held Brit and San's baby in your arms. I want that. I want you to have my kid."

He watched her face as a dozen emotions flashed across it in a few short seconds. Rachel's face turned blank instead showing no emotion not. "Shit I mean if that's what you want."

She looked up at him a smile finally breaking out across her face, "Noah I would love to have your child."


End file.
